marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-5106
The Fish-Men of Neptune, Insect Men from the Moon, Plutonians, Mercurians, Octopus-Men of Neptune, Space Demons, Moonmen, and Frogmen among others. Early Exploration It appears that the advancement of Earthen space travel in this reality is attributed to scientist Davis Carter. In 1952, Carter had developed a rocketship that could reach escape velocity and traverse through space using a "Super-Magnetic Dynamo". Unable to secure funds from businesses, Carter got money from friends and family and built his rocket, the Magno 1. Completed on Thanksgiving of 1953, Davis rocketed into space and explored the solar system. However, Davis expedition faded from national interest and was forgotten until his rocket crashed on its return to Earth, killing Davis on impact. One of the companies that refused to loan him money recovered the Super-Magnetic Dynamo and realized Carter's genius and began instant production. There record of this event has conflicting dates of Carter's death, initially the account states that Carter died in a crash in 1953, yet later contradicts itself stating that his ship crashed on May 17, 1959. Whatever the truth may be, the military apparently began developing rocket technologies and eventually developed one that could travel 1000 miles a second. Test pilot John Dixon was selected to test out the new rocket and successfully blasted off into space. While exploring the solar system, Dixon's rocket crash landed on the planet Stygia, there he was confronted by the rulers of Stygia who showed him that they were using a magnetic device to pull a celestial mass (called both a "planet" and a "star" by the Stygians) into a collision course with Earth, and estimated the planets destruction would occur in 1955. Dixon convinced the Stygians to let him return to Earth, playing off their arrogance and belief that the people of Earth could never devise a means to save themselves from annihilation. However, thanks to the advance warning by John Dixon and human ingenuity, the human race managed to devise a means of survival. In February of 1955 as the celestial mass headed toward Earth, John Dixon piloted another rocket to intercept the mass and destroy it with an atomic bomb destroying the mass. Ironically, the atomic explosion caused a boomerang effect with the Stygian magnetic device, causing a chunk of the mass to crash into their world eradicating their entire race. The United States then continued to expand their rocket technologies and tests well into the next decade. In 1960, the development of rocket technologies captured the attention of pilot Bennett Revere who dreamed of becoming a rocket pilot. One day he was caught by soldiers guarding a rocket test facility and arrested as a spy. He was brought before Mayor Kenneth Hale the official in charge of the base and locked away, although Hale knew that the boy was not a spy, just merely passionate about following his dreams. Revere got his chance when the weight quotas for the next rocket test could not be met and a failure to launch threatened to have the government pull funding on continued research. Realizing that Revere was the only person on base who was under 130 lbs, they allowed the boy to join in the rocket mission, it was a complete success and with continued funding, Bennett (now nicknamed "Blast" for his constant use of the verb) was made a full fledged rocket pilot. In 1961, Mitchell Harens went down in the history books as using a orbital rocket for intercontinental travel, blasting off from the United States to Japan. While in 1976, grease monkey Jerry Arnold was aboard a rocket flight to the Moon. There he got separated from his crew and discovered a hidden valley below the moon's surface where he decided to stay and live. Meanwhile, Blast Revere continued to work and test rockets. He soon met and fell in love with Wanda Lane a woman who excessively worried about the dangers Blast encountered in space. She asked him to choose either her or the stars, but Blast managed to convince her that he could not give up either after taking her up in a rocket flight, however she still continued to worry. Blast and Wanda eventually married and had two children: Everett and Dawn. However, Blast's constant missions took a tole on Wanda and she eventually died of what Blast recalls as a "broken heart". 2000 AD By the year 2000 rocket technologies reach their zenith as well as advances in other technologies including ray guns, and atomic power. The planets of Earth's solar system became a united body of planets with Earth at the central command. The United Nations eventually became called the Galaxy the governing body of this united federation of planets. The Space Squadron was also formed as a peacekeeping force to quell interplanetary conflicts from simple crime to planetary invasions. By this time the head of Galaxy and the Space Squadron was Blast Revere, who chose to place Jet Dixon (the great-grandson of John Dixon) as commander of the Space Squadron, much to the chagrin of his son Edgar. Jet was engaged to Blast's daughter Dawn, however Blast would not consent to allow them to get married, remembering how his job paid a heavy toll on his own wife. Despite this, Jet and Dawn continued to romance. Among the members of the Space Squadron were the Saturnian scientist LLA 38 and cadett Rusty Blake, the piloted the ship Solar 1. The Space Squadron stopped space criminals such as a rebel group of Oranois, the outlaw Corvel, and Rebel Spheroids. The also stopped mad scientist Tombalo from the planet Uranos who created an "electrico arcs" invisible electric barriers that could disintegrate rocketships with ease. Jet and his allies also assisted in bringing peace in the VDBNs, a class of Martians who lived under a war-like culture, quelling their brutal nature and in the process convinced their leader Mxxptrm to join the ranks of the Space Squadron (calling him "Max" for short). Space Squadron went on various other missions, occasionally with Edgar Revere attempting to sabotage things in order to discredit Jet and take his place as commander of Space Squadron. The Space Squadron stopped the two-headed Mercurian race from going to war against the rest of the solar system when the sun got too close to their planet, heating up the mercury-like blood to cause their evil personas to come to life. Later the group tested a new Disturbo-Ray to detect a volcanic eruption in Neptune's Dead Sea where they stopped the vamperic Octopus-Men from retaking the planet from the Fish-Men who lived on the planet. Edgar also attempted to get Jet arrested for treason by trying to frame him for transporting Space Demons in the Solar 1. However this plot was thwarted and Jet was force to save Edgar when the Space Demons turned on him. The Space Squadron was also involved in the interplanetary Olympics where Jet was targeted by Moonmen Drago and his sister Ura who attempted to use their hypnotic powers to make Jet lose the rocket race in order to discredit Earth's standing as the head of Galaxy, a plot thwarted by LLA 38. The Squadron also stopped the criminal Boz from using his control over alien tentacles to take over Galaxy and all the planets under its protection, slaying Boz in the process. Dixon and his crew were also forced on a matter of pride to allow themselves to be experimented on by Dr. Kalandra who wished to test out a new gas that could make one no longer feel pain, hunger and the elements. While the gas worked it had a side effect of causing painful and disorientating teleportations across the solar system. Despite this, Jet and his crew managed to stop another group of Octopus-Men as well as an attack of the Frogmen organized by Edgar. | Residents = *Oranois *Spheroids *Saturnians *Uranosians *Stygians *Martians *The Fish-Men of Neptune *Insect Men from the Moon *Plutonians, Mercurians *Octopus-Men of Neptune *Space Demons *Moonmen *Frogmen *Davis Carter *John Dixon *Bennett Revere *Mitchell Harens *Jerry Arnold *Wanda Lane *Everett Revere *Dawn Revere *Galaxy *Space Squadron *Jet Dixon *LLA 38 *Rusty Blake *Mxxptrm *Tombalo *Ura *Drago *Boz *Dr. Kalandra | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}